Take Your Time
by IntriguePrincess0621
Summary: Dr. Clay has a lot on his plate and this news isn't exactly what he had expected or planned.
1. Intro

*I am very much aware of the shortness of this introduction, just wanted to get a feel for everyone's reaction for this story idea that has been tumbling around my noggin for a few weeks now. More to come :) *

Introduction

Pheobe paced outside her bathroom door chewing on her thumb nail nervously. How could this have happened? Well, scratch that, she knew HOW it happened but the fact remained... How could she have let this happen?

Pheobe was a head trainer at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium and assistant to Dr. Clay Haskett, whom she had been dating for less than 3 months now. Trying to maintain a professional relationship while at work and trying to be a good girlfriend outside of it was tough enough...now this. She stopped pacing and pressed her back against the wall, letting out a slow sigh. This was a disaster.

Suddenly the door beside her opened and out stepped Hazel, Dr. Clay's sixteen year old daughter. Her face drained of most color. Pheobe quickly got to her feet and hugged Hazel tightly.

"It's ok. I promise, what ever it says..." She whispered before pressing a gentle kiss on the top of Hazel's head.

"Pheobe... I'm pregnant too."

Pheobe sighed and hugged Hazel a little tighter. Great, not only was she pregnant but so was Hazel. This was a TOTAL disaster. "You're dad... is gonna lose his mind."


	2. Chapter 1

Take Your Time

Chapter One: Well That When Well

Dr. Clay was having a pretty amazing morning, thing were going exactly his way. He woke up to find a fresh pot of coffee waiting for him, a love note from Phoebe, and the latest animal wellness report from the vet techs. Hazel was even out of bed before he was, that was a surprise for sure. Yep, today was gonna be great

"Good morning, Dr. Clay." A group of high school volunteers chimed in at the same time.

"Good Morning," He said with a smile. "It's gonna be a busy day today."

The group of high schooler girls giggled and waved as he practically bounced to his office. He opened the door to find Phoebe and Hazel already there. "Good morning ladies!" He didn't even notice the tone in their voice as they returned his salutation. "We've got a lot to go over today."

"Yes, we do." Phoebe said softly.

"Hazel, have we received the latest fish order?"

"Hazel looked down at the floor and rubbed her arm nervously. "It's late.

"Dr. Clay, completely unfazed just shrugged and looked at his watch. "Must be caught up in traffic." He moved on to Phoebe. "And how about the x-rays for the sea turtles."

"They're late." Phoebe smiled weakly.

Dr. Clay made a face for a moment but then smile. "Technology huh, well anything else late I should know about?" He laughed.

Hazel and Phoebe looked up at each other and then sighed. "We are."

Dr. Clay tilted his head and chuckled. "Um... obviously not not, because you're both standing here."

Hazel was on the verge of tears as she managed to mutter "That's not what we meant."

"What is it? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Clay," Phoebe murmured talking a step towards him. "I'm pregnant."

Clay shook his head a few times and his eyes got huge. "What?!" He said closing the distance between him and her. He took her in his arms and kissed her nose. "Are you serious?!"

Phoebe smiled and wiped away a tear that had escaped her eyes. "Yes. You're gonna be a dad...again." She smiled and looked at Hazel. "And Hazel...you're gonna be a sister..."

Hazel smiled the best she could, she really was thrilled her her dad and Phoebe and she was ecstatic to be a big sister, but this isn't exactly how she thought her life would turn out. She closed her eyes, "Dad..."

Clay looked over from hugging Phoebe, smiling brightly. He held out his arm and motioned for Hazel to join the hug. Hazel hesitated slightly but wrapped her arms around her father and Phoebe gently. "You're gonna be a big sister, kiddo."

"Dad..." She whispered. "I'm pregnant too."

"I know you're excited and..." He gently pushed them back to look at them. "What...did...you..."

Phoebe placed her hands on Clay's chest, not in a defensive nor a protective stance, more like a gentle and reassuring gesture. "Clay, I know this is all a bit much..."

"A bit much? My sixteen year old just informed me she's going to be a mother..."

And at that exact moment, Sawyer picked the absolutely worst moment to walk into Dr. Clay's office. "Dr. Clay... Hope is pregnant!"

He snapped his head up to glare at him. "Oh really?" He growled. "Apparently, that's not the only bun in the oven."

Sawyer gave a confused look and looked at Phoebe and Hazel. "Um...what did I miss?"

"I'm gonna kill him..." He said before taking a few steps towards Sawyer, who just stood there like a deer in the head lights. "I'm gonna kill you Sawyer."

"DAD!" Hazel screamed stopping him in his tracks. "Sawyer's not the father."

Sawyer shot a panicked look from Hazel to Dr. Clay. "Father? Of who...wait what?! Hazel, are you pregnant?!"

Phoebe and Hazel both gave a soft smile and raised a hand to signal they were in the same messed up boat. Sawyer's eyes nearly exploded out of his head when he realized what was happening. "Dr. Clay... I never...I would never...I'm gonna go." He stuttered.

"Well that went well." Phoebe whispered.


End file.
